


Never Gave You Up

by Princess976



Series: Intimate Encounters [12]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Finn, Kol Ships Reader With Finn, Make-up Sex is the Best Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Past Misunderstanding, Past break-up, Slightly Possessive Finn, reunited, sex on the floor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess976/pseuds/Princess976
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Finn broke up exactly one year ago. A misunderstanding drove a wedge between you. Now one year later you are face to face with him and things between you still burn hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Gave You Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> **A/N: Hey guys! So here is a prompt I got for Finn. I hadn't intended to write one for him because I don't watch TO and what I saw of him on TVD I didn't like. But the prompt that I received was so good I had to give it a go. I hope this is what you had in mind. This is my first time writing Finn so... Enjoy!**
> 
> **ProTip: When reading picture Caspar Zafar as Finn & Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol.**
> 
> **COMMENTS and KUDOS=LOVE!**

You didn't know why you were here. Here at the Mikaelson Annual Charity Ball and Auction. You had no desire to bid on anything and you were dateless. Not that it bothers you to be dateless, it's just a fact. When the invitation arrived in the mail you were shocked. You assumed it was an oversight. Someone forgot to take your name off the list. What business did you have there, anymore? None and that was exactly the way you preferred it.

That was not the entire truth but it is what you told yourself. You had no choice but to convince yourself that no one named Mikaelson mattered to you. The alternative was too heartbreaking. You tried to put a stopper in the memories that began to race through your mind.

You couldn't and as you felt tears pool in your eyes you made for the exit. The last thing you needed was for someone to see you sobbing. Before you could reach the outside a voice stopped you.

"Hello darling," Kol Mikaelson said mischief in his eyes and tone.

"Kol," you replied.

"I see you couldn't stay away from me," he said winking.

"Hardly. The last thing I want is to be near you," you said to him.

"That is not what I remember," Kol said smiling.

"I don't care what you remember," you told him venomously.

"Don't be angry," he said in a voice designed to entice and cajole, "I thought were friends," he said pouting.

"So did I but you proved me wrong," you told him.

"We miss you," he said suddenly serious.

"We?" you asked skeptical.

"Yes we," he answered.

"What am I supposed to say to that?" you asked.

"Nothing I guess. But before you run away dance with me," Kol asked holding out his hand.

"I don't think that is a good idea," you said your eyes darting around the room.

"What does it matter if he is looking?" Kol asked guessing the reason for your hesitation.

"Kol, you know that Finn already has the wrong idea about us," you reminded him.

"So what does it matter if we dance? My brother is going to believe what he wants no matter what," Kol said still holding his hand out.

"No. Finn still matters to me even if I don't matter to him," you whispered tears threatening to fall.

"Y/N my brother is a fool. You matter to him even if he is too stubborn to admit it," Kol said brushing your tears away.

"But he does not trust me and he thinks I'm a liar," you reminded Kol of the words Finn had spoken to you.

"He said those things in hurt and anger. Maybe you should talk to him," Kol suggested taking your hand in his.

"I couldn't, I don't know what to say," you said to him.

"Tell him what you think, how you feel. Tell him you're going insane without him and you can't sleep. Say something," Kol encouraged.

"I can't tell him those things. I'm so afraid he will reject me. I'd rather just forget," you said sadly.

"Come," Kol said leading you to the dance floor. He took you in his arms and you remembered that the previous year things had been so different. You and Finn had been together and it was he who swept you across the very floor you now danced on. It seemed like a thousand years ago but it had only been one.

"I wish I could say I'm surprised," Finn's voice rang out behind you. You turned and there he was, the one who haunted not only your dreams but your waking thoughts as well. You drank in his appearance: from his classically handsome face to his broad shoulders and dark brown hair. He was a sight for sore eyes. You hadn't seen him since the night he'd left you after a misunderstanding concerning Kol. You had a violent urge to throw yourself at him and beg forgiveness. You didn't though, you realized it was only a reaction to seeing him again.

"Hello, Finn," you said proud that your voice didn't betray your tumultuous emotions.

"How dare you! How dare you come here and flaunt your betrayal with him in my face," he said cutting his eyes at Kol.

"I was invited, Finn. I'm not flaunting anything. Kol and I are _friends_ only friends sharing a dance," you said becoming angry.

"Special friends I'm sure," he sneered. You pull yourself up to your full height your eyes flashing with anger. A year ago you had cried and begged him to listen to reason now you were angry and you refused to let him insult you.

"You listen to me Finn Mikaelson. Kol is my friend. I'm allowed to be friends with anyone I choose. And further more you gave up the right to give commentary on my life when you gave me up," you told him standing chest to chest with him your head tilted backward to look him in the eyes. He gripped your forearms tightly and leaned forward until you were a breath apart.

"Who said I gave you up?" he spat before he released you and strode from the ballroom.

"What are you waiting for, Y/N? Follow him," Kol said nudging you lightly in the direction Finn had gone. You made your way through the sea of guests looking for him. He had disappeared and you were losing hope of finding him in the house full of people.

You were about to go home when you remembered that Finn often sequestered himself in the study when he was troubled. You quickly made your way there and pushed open the door. He stood with his back to the door facing the unlit fireplace. You entered the room and shut the door behind you. You waited for him to speak. When he didn't you stepped closer to him.

"Finn," you said quietly. He turned his head and looked at you over his shoulder.

"What do you want?" he asked harshly.

"You can't say something like that and then walk away!" you said frustrated that he had to ask.

"Forget I said anything," he said dismissing you.

"No!" you cried turning him to face you, "Tell me what you meant!" you demanded.

"Why do you insist on tormenting me?" he asked his voice full of anguish.

"How am I tormenting you?" you asked him confusion and frustration warring on your face.

"Y/N, please. Leave me I can not...," he said but you interrupted.

"Finn, please tell me what you're feeling," you pleaded.

"Regret. I am feeling encumbered by regret," he told you honestly.

"What do you regret?" you asked.

"Not fighting for you," he told you a pained look on his countenance.

"You never had to fight for me," you told him.

"Y/N, my love you are wrong. I know there is nothing between you and Kol. I should have come to you, begging for your forgiveness," he said.

"Why didn't you?" you asked.

"Pride, fear, shame," he listed.

"Pride I understand. Fear and shame?" you questioned.

"I am ashamed that I reacted the way I did. Kol is a natural flirt but he is harmless, I should have known better. And I fear I have hurt you," he said solemnly.

"You did hurt me. I was devastated when you walked away from me," you said.

"As I said I never gave you up. I never walked away," he told you reaching out to caress your face.

You closed your eyes as he ran his thumb over your plump lips. He pulled you to him gripping your waist his other hand sliding to your neck. He tilted your head back and kissed you passionately. Your breath hitched as your lips moved in tandem with his. It had been so long since you had felt Finn's touch or tasted his kisses. He slid his hands to your hair to remove the pins that held it in the complicated style you wore. He moved your soft wavy mane to the side to plant kisses on your bare shoulder. He slid his hands to your zipper and slowly pulled it down. You watched the gown pool at your feet before you stepped free of the garment. You pushed his tuxedo jacket from his shoulders and unbuttoned his shirt which joined his jacket and your dress on the floor. He smirked as he took in your lingerie. Instead of a modern bra and panty set you went with a corset and silk tap pants. You knew Finn preferred the classic lingerie and you had gotten into the habit of wearing what he liked, even when he wasn't around to see it.

Finn pulled you over to the unlit fire place and laid you down in front of it. His hands skimmed over every inch of exposed skin causing you to whimper in delight. He opened the hooks of your corset and your breasts sprang free, your nipples pebbled instantly in the chilled room. Finn encompassed your nipple in his hot mouth causing you to arch your back from the floor. While he was licking and sucking your nipples his hand was sliding slowly lower. Over your ribcage past your stomach by passing your waist until he reached the juncture of your thighs. He ghosted his fingers over your moistened panties. Then he slid his hand down the front of your tap pants to caress your pussy. He stroked you leisurely running his finger up your slit almost to your clit before he would slide his finger down to tease your opening and repeat, all the while his lips hadn't left your nipple. The double stimuli was driving you insane.

Finn moved between your legs and pulled your tap pants down and off your legs. You shivered in anticipation of what was next. Finn spread your pussy lips and licked up the liquid that was spilling from you. He began to degust you to your complete delight. He slid his tongue rhythmically in and out of you. You placed your legs over his shoulders your hands in his hair as you undulated your core onto his face. Your orgasm began to build and came cascading over you as you cried out a litany of Finn's name. Before you had come completely down he quickly slammed his cock into you causing you to come again. Your back arched from the floor as you gripped his biceps tightly. Finn wasn't gentle with you. He pounded into you, the pleasure bordering on pain which made the experience that much more pleasurable.

Finn pulled you up to a seated position his cock still engulfed in your reverberating core. You had missed being close to Finn in this way. Feeling him next to you, inside you. You shared a kiss that was pure passion and lust. You pushed Finn onto his back and instead of allowing you to take control he gripped your waist and slid you up and down on his engorged dick.

"Ah, Finn, yes please," you moaned loudly.

"I've missed you, my love," Finn said as he rolled you back under him.

"Harder, Finn," you begged. He obliged silently.

"Y/N, you are so tight, so wet for me," Finn growled in your ear.

"Faster please," you pleaded. Finn complied pounding you faster than before. You matched him thrust for thrust your pussy gripping him tighter and tighter. "Finn go deeper," you moaned. He slid deeper into you on every thrust. He continued to glide in and out of you driving you closer and closer to ecstasy.

He pushed you to the edge of sanity and when you were dangling on the precipice of pleasure he pulled almost completely out of you.

"Cum for me, my love," he commanded as he surged forward. Your body obeyed his command and you fell head first into the pleasure abyss. When you finally surfaced you were lying in Finn's arms.

"I love you," you whispered, "I'm glad you never gave me up."

"I love you and I will never give you up. You're mine, forever," he said capturing your lips in a fiery kiss.


End file.
